Something To Brag About
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: The Montenegro- Hodgins family is getting bigger! Sequel to "All He Ever Wanted" Jack/Angela CORRECTIONS MADE! No more double chapter, SORRY about that!
1. Taking Them Away

**A/N Finally, I have another piece for you all, I feel like I've been working on this forever!!! I'm not sure if I like this one or not, but I hope you all do! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

The two women were caught in somewhat of a staring contest. Brennan looked confused.

"What sweetie?" Angela laughed.

"I just don't get it," Brennan huffed.

"What's there to get? Jack is taking Leah and I to the beach house until the baby is born." Angela stated plainly.

"But why? Wouldn't you rather be at work reprogramming the Angelator or something?" Brennan wondered. Angela had to laugh out loud at her friend.

"Honey no, I would rather spend time with my fiancé and daughter for the last month we have as a family of three. Even if we weren't going to the beach house I'd still be on maternity leave." She explained, setting a hand on her swollen belly.

"But Hodgins wouldn't be going," Brennan protested

"Oh I see, it really has nothing to do with me," Angela laughed.

"No, I don't want you to go either, just half my team is leaving because you're having a baby," Brennan sighed.

"I'm sorry, I love you sweetie, but you're going to have to get used to it. Now if you'd excuse me, I do have some reprogramming to do so you guys don't have any problems with the Angelator while I'm gone." Angela said with a smile as she slowly left the table at the diner.

Although it appeared he barely even glanced up from his work, Jack didn't miss Angela's reentrance into the lab. These days it was hard enough to keep his hands off her, he didn't even attempt to keep his eyes off her. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her walk off towards the Angelator in her favored leggings and a wrap dress. He smiled to himself knowing that as soon a shift ended he was taking her away for a whole month. He shook himself out of his thoughts and got back to work.

At the end of the day, the team, Booth included said their goodbyes to Jack and Angela. After the final goodbye was said Jack set his hand on the small of Angela's back and led her out of the lab. The picked up Leah at the sitter's, packed up one of their convertibles and headed to the beach house.

The first two weeks were spent seeing the sights and spoiling Leah senseless. This was the last time she would have as their only child and although the four year old was excited about her little sister, she still was going to have to make a huge adjustment. The last two weeks were spent on the beach around the house as Angela's due date neared.


	2. Beach Time

One morning, Angela found herself in an empty house. She assumed Jack took Leah to the beach. Being eight and a half months pregnant she sometimes found it hard to keep up with them. She tied on her bikini and went in search of her family. She stood in the middle of the beach watching Jack and Leah play in the ocean. They were splashing around between a sandbar and the water's edge.

"Come on Leah, you have to jump in!" Jack encouraged as he threw his body headlong into the water. Leah followed her father only she just slid off the sandbar instead of jumping in. "Leah, you're such a wimp," Jack laughed.

"Jack, she's four" Angela pointed out. At the sound of her voice, Jack looked up. Her sun-kissed pregnant body and dark hair blowing in the breeze made her look absolutely breathtaking. While Jack recollected himself Leah took off up the beach.

"Good morning Mommy!" She exclaimed meeting her with a very wet and sandy hug.

"Morning, sweetie," Angela replied hugging her back. "Are you having fun with Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, we built a sandcastle" Leah answered pointing to her castle.

"That's beautiful, baby," Angela complimented. Jack approached her and gave her a quick kiss. "Salty" she smiled.

"Sorry," Jack grinned. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Huge," Angela laughed.

"But you look fantastic," He whispered, nibbling on her ear. The slight blush only made her look better. "Hey Leah, you want to see if Mommy wants to go in the ocean?" He said, winking at his fiancé.

"Yeah!" Leah agreed enthusiastically.

"What do you say Momma?" Jack questioned.

"Ok, ok fine, but it better not be cold," Angela gave in.

"Was the water cold?" Jack asked Leah as he scooped her up off the sand.

"No, it's just right!" Leah said with a dramatic arm movement.

"Ok, I trust you. If it's cold though, little missy you're going to have to eat seaweed for dinner." Angela mock threatened. Jack did all he could to stifle his laughed and failed miserably. "That goes for you too bud," She added with a pointed look.

"Eww, seaweed," Leah complained, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"I guess we better hope Mommy doesn't think the water's cold, right?" Jack said to his daughter before tickling her.

"Right," she giggled. Angela loved watching the two of them together; they were like two peas in a pod. There was a connection there that nothing could match. They had inside jokes and games no one else understood. Leah had Jack wrapped around her finger from day one and she had no doubt Kit would be the same way. Angela in no way envied the father- daughter bond she understood it completely and embraced it fully knowing she was the same way with her dad.

"What's the verdict?" Jack's voice brought her out of her thoughts as her toes hit the water.

" There will be no seaweed for dinner," Angela announced.

"Yes!" Leah cheered, throwing her tiny fists into the air.

"How about we have macaroni instead?" Jack suggested as they walked further into the ocean.

"I could go for some mac and cheese," Angela shrugged.

"What about you, darling?" He checked with Leah.

"The shapes kind?" She mulled over the idea.

"Isn't that the only kind?" Angela laughed. Truly over the past four years any macaroni that was not shaped like Scooby Doo or Barbie became completely foreign to her.

Once they sat down in the water, Angela pulled Leah into her arms. It had been a while since she held her little girl. Being as pregnant as she was, picking up Leah was a nearly impossible feat. She missed the closeness.

"So what time did you get up this morning, baby girl?" Angela asked, pushing her daughter's wet curls out of her face with her free hand.

"Mommy, you know I can't tell time," Leah giggled.

"Ok, well was the sun up?" Angela tired again.

"Barely," Jack interjected.

"Ah, that's why Daddy looks so tired." She laughed. Jack scowled at her. It was the truth though, she could clearly see his exhaustion in his beautiful baby blues. "Just think, after Kit is born, she'll have you up in the middle of the night and Leah will have you up at dawn," She added.

"You better be willing to help," He replied with a smirk. He leaned over and kissed her.

"No, I'm pretty much going to let you take care of that," Angela joked. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Mommy?" Leah broke into the conversation again.

"Yes, baby?" Angela responded.

"Is Papa going to be there when Kit is borned?" The little girl wondered.

"It's born sweetie, not borned, but I don't know it depends if he has a show or not. We'll probably see him when we get back home." Angela explained. Jack watched as she continued to tell Leah about her grandpa and why he's not always able to make it to holidays and birthdays. Angela spoke animatedly about some childhood event. Her dark eyes lit up and her smile widened. Jack couldn't believe how much he loved her and seeing her like this only reminded him of that.


	3. Kit's Coming Early

Twenty minutes later, Leah was done with the ocean and wanted to go back to the beach. Jack readily agreed, knowing it was time to apply more sunscreen. Jack took Angela's hand and scooped Leah up with his other arm.

"Ok kiddo, you need more sunscreen," He said as he set Leah down on the mat next to the umbrella. Leah produced the can of sunscreen from the bag Jack brought from the house.

"Will you help me?" She asked, handing Jack the can.

"Sure honey," the father replied, beginning to cover her skin with the spray. He then sat down next to her and took out the tube of sunscreen specifically for faces and carefully applied some to his daughter's face. "What about you Momma?" Jack turned towards to Angela.

"I don't have any on," She disclosed.

"Then I'd say you need some," He laughed as he sprayed his own chest and arms.

"Ok, but first, I'll do your back," Angela agreed, reaching for the can. After the sunscreen made its rounds, Jack and Angela engrossed themselves in conversation as Leah quietly played by herself.

"I'm hungry," Angela announced.

"What do you want? I'll go get you something?" Jack offered.

"A sandwich would be wonderful," Angela decided

"The same kind I made yesterday?" Jack checked.

"No, that gave me heartburn, just peanut butter and jelly." she replied.

"Alright, I'll be right back," He said giving her a quick kiss before heading back to the house.

Jack returned moments later with a sandwich and a few drinks in hand.

"Here you go babe," He said handing her the sandwich and a bottle of water. "I brought a juice box for Leah," he added.

"She's asleep," Angela laughed. Jack looked over and saw his daughter curled up under the umbrella.

"That's what happens when you get up with the sun," Jack mentioned.

"By that logic, it should be about bed time for you too, stud." Angela pointed out.

"Actually since I am not four, but am in fact much older, I am good for a few more hours." He countered.

"Glad to hear it because I haven't been awake that long and I would hate it if everyone was falling asleep when I just woke up." She smiled.

"Don't worry, I would much rather spend time with you than take a nap," Jack admitted, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Kit's going to come early," Angela blurted. A small flare of fear sparked up in Jack's chest.

"Why do you say that?" he asked calmly finding not hint of concern in her features.

"I can just feel it," She shrugged. "I can tell the baby has dropped and my pelvis is loose." she continued, running a hand over her belly, stopping to apply pressure at a certain spot. "I know for sure her feet are at my ribs" she finished with a laughed. Jack covered her hand with his own.

"I'm ready whenever you two are," he said softly.

"Do you think Leah is ready?" Angela questioned with a slight crack in her voice.

"I would say she's as ready as she can be, she's going to make adjustments as the situations arise. I think she'll handle it well though." Jack surmised. Angela sighed. "I'll talk to her again tonight though, just to touch base," he assured her. She smiled and leaned into him.


	4. Touching base and Beginning Contractions

Later that evening, dinner had just ended and Leah was helping her father with the dishes. Jack turned off the water and helped Leah down from the stepstool she was on. He knelt down in front of her.

"How about you and I have a little talk?" He suggested.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked, mildly concerned.

"No, I just want to talk to you," he clarified. Jack took her hand and led her to the back porch. They sat on the porch swing overlooking the beach.

"You know Kit will be here any day now" Jack started.

"Could she be here tomorrow?" Leah questioned, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure," Jack answered. "I just want you to know that when she gets here, Mommy and I are going to be very busy and we're going to need your help," he continued.

"I get to be the big sister," Leah noted.

" That's right and Kit will need a lot of attention and she's going to cry a lot so as a big sister, it's your job to be patient and help us out whenever you can," Jack explained.

"Ok," Leah replied with nod. Jack could tell by her expression that she would be ok with all of this. He reached over and began to tickle her, producing a fit of giggles. "Mommy, make him stop" she laughed as she saw her mom walk outside. Angela took a seat on the opposite end of the swing and joined in the game. Leah squealed and squirmed in here dad's lap.

* * *

Angela watched Jack as he slept. His toned chest rose and fell with each slow breath. Apparently Leah hadn't pulled him out of bed early that morning. She truly hated to wake him, but figured it was necessary.

"Jack," she whispered. His blue eyes fluttered open. "Sorry to wake you," she added.

"It's alright, what do you need?" he wondered, his voice still plagued with sleep.

"I've started having contractions," she mentioned, nonchalantly. Jack's eyes widened. "We still have a lot of time; I just wanted to let you know. You can go back to sleep." Angela clarified. Jack erupted with laughter.

"You actually expect me to go back to sleep?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I plan to," Angela shrugged. She rolled over and settled back into the bed. Jack laughed again and slid his body around hers.

"I love you," he breathed, lightly kissing her bare shoulder.

"Love you too," she replied.


	5. Pre Delivery Beach Walk

An hour or so later, Leah bounded into the room. By this time Jack and Angela were wide awake. Angela sat between Jack's legs and rested on his chest. Jack held one of her hands, gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"Can we please go to the beach?" Leah half begged.

"Not right now sweetie you're going to go to Erika's today" Angela informed. When Jack and Angela planned out their beach vacation they enlisted one of Angela's friends to watch Leah during labor and delivery.

"Does this mean that Kit is coming?" Leah asked excitedly, having known the plan.

"Soon, baby," Jack assured her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Go get ready," Angela laughed. After Leah left, Angela climbed out of bed to make sure Leah had everything she would need at Erika's.

"Where are you going?" Jack wondered.

"To pack a bag for Leah," Angela replied matter of factly.

"I can do that," Jack offered.

"I got it," she declined.

"Ange," he protested.

"Jack, I'm in labor, not dying," she pointed out, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"But you've been having painful contractions for hours," Jack argued his point.

"That's why you should let me go before I have another one." Angela smiled. Jack couldn't resist that smile and gave in.

Once Leah was with Erika, Angela talked Jack into a walk along the beach. Jack knew by the time they got back from their walk it would be time to go to the hospital. The couple walked hand in hand along the breaking waves.

"This is the last time we'll be parents of one kid," Angela pointed out.

"Aww, too bad we sent the kid away" Jack joked. Angela playfully slapped him with her free hand. Her expression changed as a wave of pain overcame her. They stopped walking until the contraction subsided.

"Is she alright?" A concerned passerby asked.

"Yeah, she's in labor." Jack responded nonchalantly.

"Does she need a doctor?" The woman wondered.

"We're on our way back to our beach house, then we're leaving for the hospital." Jack answered, pointing in the direction of their house.

"Oh, ok" The woman nodded.

"Thanks for asking" Angela chimed in with a forced smile.


	6. Meet Kit

An hour later, Jack's second baby girl entered the world. He looked on as Angela held the blanket wrapped infant, absolutely itching to hold Kit, but not wanting to rush Angela by any means.

"I called Erika, your dad, and Brennan," he announced finally. His voice brought Angela back to reality. She looked up at him. She could see the excitement coursing through him as he fidgeted with the pocket on his shorts.

"What do you say Daddy? You want to hold her?" She asked. Jack broke into a huge smile and gently took the infant.

"Hey," he grinned as Kit slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus oh his face. He sat down and set his child in his lap. Jack carefully unwrapped his child. Kit squirmed uncomfortably as the cold air invaded her senses. "I know baby, I'm sorry. I just want to look at you" Jack crooned. He ran a finger along her tiny knuckles causing her to open her fist. He touched every one of her tiny fingers and then moved to her feet and touched every one of her toes.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Angela laughed lightly as she watched him.

"Exactly what I did when Leah was born, counting fingers and toes." He mentioned, wrapping Kit back up and cradling her once again. "It's my job as a father," he added, approaching the bed. Angela moved over so he could join her. "I wonder if her eyes are going to stay blue," Jack mused.

"I bet they will, your genes are pretty strong. She'll have those big blue eyes just like you and Leah." Angela commented.

"I was hoping she'd have your eyes," he admitted. Angela pulled her gaze away from Kit and looked at him. "I like your eyes," he whispered before kissing her. She sent him a watery smile. Jack's phone interrupted their moment. "Erika and Leah are here," he noted.

"You better go get Leah" Angela advised as she took Kit from him. "Tell Erika to give us a half hour, then she can come back too," she added. Jack nodded and left the room.

"Daddy!" Leah exclaimed, running at him. He grabbed her and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey angel, are you ready to go see your sister?" Jack asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah!" She replied excitedly.

"Erika, give us a half hour, then come to the room," Jack instructed.

"Sure, just take your time," Erika insisted

"Now Leah, you have to be very quiet, Kit may be asleep and Mommy is very tired. Also, you need to by careful around Kit, she is very small," Jack laid out the ground rules as they walked down the hallway. Leah tentatively tiptoed into the hospital room, curiously looking over the edge of the bed.

"Hey sweetie," Angela smiled.

"Hi Mommy," Leah whispered. "Can I see Kit?" she questioned.

"Of course you can sweetheart," Angela answered. Jack lifted Leah onto the bed. Angela moved so Leah could see the baby.

"Mommy, she's so little," Leah expressed.

"Yes she is; you were this little when you were born too." The mother explained.

"Really?" Leah gasped.

"You were," Jack confirmed, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Can I give her a kiss?" Leah wondered, giving her dad and unsure glance.

"Sure honey, just be careful," Jack encouraged. Leah leaned over and softly kissed her sister's head.


	7. Papa's Here

"Hey baby girl," A voice game from the door. Angela immediately recognized the voice and looked up to see her father, Billy Gibbons standing there.

"Papa!" Leah grinned as she slid off the bed and took off towards the door.

"Hi there Miss Leah, how are you?" The grandfather asked, hugging the child.

"I'm a big sister." Leah announced proudly.

"That's what I hear" Billy laughed, finally entering the room. "How are you doing, baby girl?" He asked Angela, before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm good, I didn't think you we're coming to the hospital." Angela replied.

"Yeah, Mommy said you might not make it because you might have a concert." Leah chimed in.

"I was there when you were born, darling; I had to come see your sister too." Billy explained, tousling his granddaughter's hair.

"Here you go Dad" Angela smiled as she moved to had Kit to her father.

"Thank you," Billy stated, accepting the child. Leah scooted closer to her mother.

"After Papa, can I hold Kit?" she whispered in her mother's ear.

"You can, but you have to sit down." Angela instructed. Leah nodded.

"Hey Kitten," Billy spoke to the child in his arms. "You're beautiful just like your Momma and you sister." he added. "Sorry Hodgins, where I come from we don't call men beautiful." He finished with a laugh.

"No worries." Jack shrugged.

"Jack, Leah wants to hold her sister, you think you could help her out with that?" Angela asked with a wink.

"I think we can figure something out," Jack smiled, picking up Leah and setting her in his lap in the chair next to the bed. Billy approached the two and set Kit in her sister's arms. Jack pointed out all of Kit's tiny features and told Leah how important it was to support her head. Tears slowly rolled down Angela's cheeks as she watched her family.

"Are you ok, baby girl?" Billy wondered, taking a seat next to his daughter on the bed.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine, just really happy." Angela answered.

"You should be, you have a great family there," Billy acknowledged, kissing her cheek.

"I know," Angela squeaked.


	8. Goodbyes

A few days later, the family was packed up and ready to head back to DC.

"Papa, can't you please come back home with us?" Leah begged.

"I can't darling, I have to get back on the road and play my music." Billy explained, pulling Leah into his lap. He had spent the past few days with his daughter's family. He noticed Leah's expression changed into a pout. "How about I promise to visit real soon?" He tried to compromise. He knew why Leah didn't want him to go. With the past few days being Kit's first days at home, Jack and Angela were very busy so most of the attention Leah was coming from her grandfather. The little girl was unsure of how things would go after her grandfather left.

"Honey, you have to let Papa go, he has to get back to work." Angela mentioned, entering the room. Leah still looked disgruntled. Angela sat down next to her daughter. "Leah, I promise things won't be so busy when we get home," she stated, stroking her hair. "We just had to get Kit settled," she added. Jack then entered the room, with Kit asleep on his shoulder.

"Ok, who's ready to go home?" He smiled.

"Alright kiddo, say goodbye to Papa," Angela encouraged. As Leah did so Angela met Jack in the kitchen.

"How's Leah?" Jack wondered as he gently placed Kit into her car seat.

"Still adjusting," Angela sighed.

"It's only been a few days, she'll be ok," Jack assured her. He slid and arm around her and kissed her slowly.

Moments later, Billy carried Leah into the kitchen. He set her on the counter next to her sister's car seat.

"Goodbye Kitten," Billy whispered, dropping a kiss on his new granddaughter's forehead. "Hodgins, thank you for everything," he mentioned reaching for a handshake.

"It's been a pleasure, sir." Jack replied, shaking his hand cautiously, still being somewhat intimidated by the Texan.

"Angie," Billy called for his daughter's attention. Angela nodded and followed her father out of the room.

"What do you say Leah, are you ready to go home?" Jack asked.

"I guess so, but I really like the beach Daddy." Leah admitted.

"I know baby, but I have to go back to work soon and in a couple months you start school so we have to go home. You don't want to miss school do you?"He countered.

"No, I love school!" Leah exclaimed.

"You haven't even started school yet, sweetheart" Jack laughed.

"But I know I'll love it," Leah protested.

"Of course you will," Jack smiled, knowing she would. "Now let's go get the car ready," Jack suggested, taking her off the counter and grabbing the car seat.

"Thanks for coming Dad," Angela said.

"No problem, baby girl. You all needed a chance to get things in balance and I hope I helped." Billy responded,

"Leah was really excited to see you," Angela noted.

"I know and I'm going to try and visit more," Billy promised.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"I better get going, do you need anything?" He asked.

"No, I think we're good," She laughed.

"That one thing I really like about Hodgins, he takes good care of you" He grinned.

"That he does, but thanks again, I love you" Angela finished, hugging him.

"Love you too, and I'll see you soon" Billy replied, he released her and left.


	9. Finally Home

Late in the evening, the family arrived back in DC. Leah had slept most of the trip and was quite awake as they unloaded in the driveway. Kit however was sound asleep. Leah marched inside and took up residence on the couch, quietly playing with some toy.

"I'm going to put Kit to bed," Angela announced.

"I'll go with you," Jack mentioned. Angela spun on her heels to face him, trying not to wake the baby in her arms. She smiled at her fiancé. "As much as I would love that, I think someone needs some attention. " She pointed out, directing his attention to the living room where Leah was laying on the floor staring intently at something.

"She's been very good today," Jack mused.

"All the more reason she deserves some time with her best friend Daddy." Angela commented. Jack smiled and gave her a quick kiss. Angela headed upstairs and Jack took off towards the living room.

"Hey baby girl" He whispered as he lay down next to Leah.

"I'm not the baby anymore," Leah objected.

"I know honey, but you will always be one of my babies. That's just the facts jack." He replied playfully.

"My name's not Jack, yours is," Leah laughed.

"You're right it is, now what was your name again?" The father joked.

"Daddy you know my name, Leah Brooklyn Montenegro- Hodgins" She giggled.

"Oh that's right, so what are you up to?" he asked curiously.

"There's a lady bug," she said, pointing her tiny finger in the direction of the small bug.

"Do you like bugs, Leah?" Jack wondered, his interest piqued at his little girl potentially following in his footsteps.

"Not like you, I don't like icky spiders, but lady bugs are nice," Leah elaborated.

"I see, so you won't be my little entomologist." Jack mock sighed.

"Ento what?" Leah gasped with a laugh.

"Entomologist, a bug scientist, like me," Jack clarified.

"You are not turning my daughter into an entomologist, bug man," Angela warned. Jack rolled over to look at her.

"I'm not, she was the one looking at the bug," Jack defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah," Angela laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Mommy, will you read me a book?" Leah asked.

"Sure sweetheart, in fact we can read two" Angela accepted. "But you have to get ready for bed first." She added. Leah nodded and ran off to her room, her parents slowly following after.

As Angela read, Leah snuggled into Jack's lap. Jack gently toyed with his daughter's hair. He let his fiancé's voice float over him as he watched the little girl drift to sleep. Although it had only been a few days, Jack missed his time with Leah and he knew he would have to make sure to set some time aside for her each day. He thought about stopping Angela since Leah was now sleeping soundly but he wanted to take the time to just listen to her. The book came to an end and Angela peered at her eldest daughter and love of her life.

"How long has she been asleep?" she laughed.

"Most of the second book," Jack informed. Angela leaned down and kissed Leah's forehead.

"I'm going to check on Kit," she announced.

"Ok, I'll be right there," Jack said with a nod, moving to tuck Leah in completely. Moments later he walked into the nursery to find Angela standing over the crib looking down at their new baby girl.

"It's good to be home" Angela whispered knowing Jack had entered the room.

"It is, it feels real now, we have two kids Angie" Jack mused, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know and it's wonderful," she responded, spinning to face him and kissing him slowly. "I have something for you" she mentioned with a hint of excitement dancing through her dark eyes.

"What else could you possibly give me?" Jack wondered as she pulled him down the hall. Once back in the bedroom, Angela rifled through her top dresser drawer eventually producing and envelope.

"Here" she said, shoving the envelope in his direction. Jack slowly opened it finding a marriage license with her signature at the bottom.

"Ange" Jack breathed, meeting her eyes. She could see the question in his blue orbs.

"I want to marry you, of course not until I lose the baby weight, but I want a wedding, Jack." Angela admitted, toying with her fingers.

"Seriously?" Jack checked.

"Yes hon, and I plan to be Angela Montenegro- Hodgins, but the girls will just have your name" she explained. Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her senseless. "I love you, Jack" she murmured.

"I love you too" Jack spoke against her lips as he went in for another kiss.

As Jack lay in bed that night holding Angela closer than he could in months his mind wandered to their conversation early. They were actually going to get married in the next year. The thought excited him. Although part of him hated to leave his family to go back to work the following week, part of him was anxious to tell his friends about the wedding and brag about his new daughter. Jack always liked having something to brag about.

* * *

**For those who wanted to see Jack get mad, that's coming in the next story :)**


End file.
